My Doctor, My Nurse
by Batman91939
Summary: 'A heartwrenching scream echoed throughout the halls and rooms of the TARDIS.' Set after the episode 'The Curse of the Black Spot'. AmyxRory. No slash. One-shot.


**This idea just wouldn't let me sleep, until it was written. Idk even if anyone will like it because I am very bad at hurt/comfort fluff. Actually, I'm uncertain if this falls under the fluff category but if it does than I'm sorry if it's sappy or stupid or just plain sucks. Let me know what you think 'cause not only is this my first Doctor Who fic, it's my first time at…. whatever this dynamic is called. **

**P.S.- This is set the night after the episode 'The Curse of the Black Spot'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, all those rights go to the creators. **

"_Please, Rory! Please!" Amy barely controlled the sobs waiting to break loose as she begged outwardly and counted off compressions mentally. _

"_Come on, Rory! Not Today!" The Doctor yelled, sounding dire than pleading, but Amy paid him no mind as she placed her lips to Rory's and blew to breathes of air into his mouth, then started compressions again._

_Tears were freely traced shiny lines down her red cheeks and small, yet, pain filled sobs escaped her control. Her clasped hands began to shake as she pressed down on his chest with less vigor than before. _

"_Rory, please." She cried, continuing to keep the rhythm of two breathes, fifteen compressions, through tear clouded eyes and the trembling that wracked her body along with the surfacing sobs. _

"_Rory…" Amy's hands slowly slid from his chest as she raised up slightly for the last breath she administered, looking at the pale near grey facial features; lips tinged dark and light blue hues, white pale cheeks accented with grey tones around the eyes and edges of his face. _

"_I failed… He trusted me to not give up… and… a-and I failed him… I'll n-never see his st-stupid face a-again!" Amy hysterically whispered, growing pale herself and shaking in self-horror/shock, but gradually her voice grew into hysteric screams._

A heartwrenching wail echoed though the vast halls and many rooms that made up the TARDIS, resounding of the walls and bouncing to the next; setting a deathly cold quiet once past.

The Doctor nearly jumped out of his skin once the chilling sound reached the console room, but he wasted no time in turn on his heels, running up the stairs and sprinting down the hall towards his companions shared room, silently hoping he'd get there before whatever caused Amy to scream so horrifically hurt her worse or got Rory as well.

Rory also jumped and he fumbled with his duvet in his scramble to get off the top bunk. He slid/fell down the attached step ladder and quickly went to his distressed but still asleep wife's side.

"Amy!" Rory grabbed Amy's shoulders and genteelly shook her, not knowing Amy for having night terrors, he hoped waking her immediately was the correct course, "Amy! It's alright! You're safe!"

Rory's tone was kind, yet firm, what Amy had called his 'commanding nurse voice', despite it though Amy continued to thrash and cry hysterically in her sleep. What was plaguing her dreams must have to be beyond terrorizing to rattle the fiery red head's brave go-get-'er attitude.

"You're safe, Amy!" Rory, growing more worried and desperate, shook her a bit rougher and his voice rose more into a yell, "Amy! It's Rory! You are safe! We're safe!"

Amy's green tear coated eyes snapped open and once they focused on Rory, she leapt towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his bare torso as she began crying with anew.

"Rory, thank God… Rory, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Amy obsessively mumbled between tears and sobs.

"It's alright, now. It's just a nightmare." Rory soothed his distraught significant other as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form and genteelly rubbed the back of her head.

The Doctor then busted into the room, his sonic screwdriver in hand ready and him looking ready to make whoever harmed his two best friends pay.

The couple jumped at the sudden loud intrusion, but relaxed when they saw it was the Doctor.

The Doctor, too, took in the situation and came to the logical and guilt harboring conclusion. A nightmare. Amy Pond had suffered from the terrors that haunted and stalked around the dreams of those blissfully sleeping, slowly but surely weaving themselves in and leaving casted shadows and demons in the fog of the awakened dreamer.

He quickly stuffed the sonic back into his inner left coat pocket and cleared his throat, before speaking, "Is she okay?"

He asked Rory, sounding both concerned and guilty. Rory turned slightly from holding Amy so he could see the Doctor better, "Yeah, I think so."

"Yeah. I'm fine… I just need a minute." Amy pulled away from her and Rory's embrace as she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve in an attempt to erase the traces of tears.

"Okay. I'll give you two a moment or more." The Doctor quickly dismissed himself, not wanting to intrude on the weak but private moment between the couple.

He turned to return to the console room, but stopped, snapped his fingers as a grin spread across his face, and ran in the other direction.

….

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rory asked, holding Amy at arms length by her shoulders and giving her a quick once over glance.

Amy wiped the last bit of fallen tears away, then gave her husband a small and hopefully reassuring smile, he didn't look convinced, "Yeah. Just a nightmare, like you said."

"What about?" Rory asked tentatively, not wanting to upset her further by talking of it but wanting her to know that she could talk to him about it, as he softly brushed a stray piece of red-ish orange hair out of her face.

Amy looked down, ashamed, "I gave up…" More tears slipped, unwillingly, down her cheeks, leaving shiny clear tracks in their wake.

Rory pulled her close once more, he knew what she meant by those three small but weighted words, "You did it. You didn't give up." He pushed her away, at half arms length, so he could look at her as he talked, "I'm here and fine. See? You didn't give up and you never would have." Rory smiled, lovingly, "My excellent nurse, I'm alive and well."

Amy smiled too, "I know, now." She looked down to her hands as they fiddled with the end of her pajama shirt, "I've never been that scared in my life and you weren't waking up…"

Rory hugged her close and rubbed her upper arm, softly, "I'm sorry to have had to put you through that. You must of done something right though 'cause I'm here alive with you and were on the TARDIS with the Doctor, just waiting for him to get another idea for our next crazy adventure."

That got a grin out of Amy, "Yeah, just like always." She stretched her neck up. Rory, sensing what she wanted, meet her halfway and they shared a brief, yet, loving kiss. They broke apart just as their door, for the second time that night, flew open to reveal the Doctor.

Although, instead of the 'sonic screwdriver a-blazing' Doctor, the 'mottled, but trying to concentrate' Doctor stepped cautiously into the room, balancing three cups of steaming tea in two hands.

He smiled as he focused his attention from his balancing act to his two friends, "Thought we all could use a cuppa."

He then gingerly passed one of the mugs to Amy, then to Rory after Amy slid from his lap to next to him on the bed, and the last cup the Doctor drank from.

"Thanks." Rory said with a nod as he took a sip. It was a bit sweet for his liking, but with both Amy and the Doctor having major sweet tooths, he shouldn't have been surprised.

The Doctor just nodded as he leaned against the room's desk behind him and took a drink from his own cup.

"Thank you, my Doctor." Amy took a sip of her own and smiled brightly, then reached up to give Rory another quick kiss, which the Doctor averted his eyes from as he nearly choked on his tea, "And thank you, my nurse."

**A/N: Sorry for the quick ending and sorry if it's sappy. And I know Amy was supposed to be 'the flesh' in these episodes, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I've been told I need to work on my "softer" scenes, so that's why this is being posted. Reviews are very welcomed and thanked! **


End file.
